


Luca’s Fake Cold

by Jan42



Category: Shadowverse (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some angst, i’m bad at titles help, sort of not in character at all, these two are way too adorable for their own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jan42/pseuds/Jan42
Summary: Luca’s feelings for Hiro are starting to overwhelm him so he confesses and they go on a date.
Relationships: Ryuugasaki Hiiro/Yonazuki Lucia | Luca Yonazuki
Kudos: 2





	Luca’s Fake Cold

(1st person, Luca’s POV)  
Hiro Ryugasaki. Annoying, yet.... your image is carved into my memory. That smile of yours that you have on all the time means so much to me and I would go to the end of the Earth for you. But why? I might have even stronger feelings for you than I originally thought...

(3rd person POV)  
Luca was snapped out of his thoughts when Hiro appeared behind him. Luca stumbled a bit, caught off guard. Luca slightly blushed from embarrassment of what he was thinking about earlier. Hiro made a curious face. “Luca, your face is red! Do you have allergies?” Luca went along with this and faked a cough. “Yes. I should go to rest-“ Hiro cut Luca off. “Would you like to come to my house? I can give you medicine and then you can just rest there!” Luca silently cursed to himself, since he wanted to avoid Hiro so he didn’t accidentally spill what he was thinking. “N-No that’s fine-“ Hiro, once again, interrupted and held Luca’s hand and they started walking to Hiro’s house. Luca’s mind completely shut down, trying to comprehend that Hiro was holding his hand. “H-Hiro...” “Yes?” “What about you grandfather?” “Oh, grandpa? He’s out somewhere right now, so.... that means you can sleep over, too!” Hiro smiled widely and Luca had a bad feeling that he would accidentally act on impulse and reveal his true feelings for Hiro.

Once they finally got to Hiro’s house, Hiro told Luca to rest on the couch while he went to go get medicine. Luca sat on the couch, a little bit nervous as he had never been in Hiro’s house. Hiro eventually came back with medicine, water, and a blanket. He saw Luca sitting up and he ran over to him. “Luca, you should be laying down, relaxing!” Hiro pushed Luca down into a laying position and put a pillow behind his head. He also put the blanket on top of him. “You can take the medicine after you rest a little...” Hiro looked off to the side, obviously worried about Luca. Luca felt guilty that he had lied to Hiro and caused him worry. “Hiro.... I feel a little bit better, it’s fine, okay?” Hiro slowly nodded, but sniffles could be heard from Hiro. “Hiro, are you... crying?” Hiro shakily said “No”, but it was quite obvious he was crying. Luca hugged Hiro from behind, resting his head on Hiro’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Hiro... I’m so sorry....” Hiro wiped his tears and smiled through it. “I-It’s okay, Luca! I’m just.... glad you’re better now.....” Luca smiled weakly, hating to see Hiro so worried about him and not being able to do anything about it. Hiro broke the awkward silence. “Oh, uh, I forgot to ask if you wanted anything to eat...” Hiro embarrassedly laughed. “It’s fine, Hiro, I’m not very hungry anyway.” “Are you sure?” Luca nodded. Hiro looked at the time, it was 10:00 pm. “Wow... time goes by fast.” “Maybe you should go sleep. I’ll go home now-“ A huge thunder interrupted Luca, Hiro looked sort of panicked as he clung onto Luca and buried his face in Luca’s chest. “...c-could you stay for the night? P-Please?” Luca’s face was extremely red. “Er... o-okay, sure......” Hiro cuddled into Luca and Luca hesitantly pet his head. Another thunder sounded. Hiro shivered. Eventually the thunder stopped and they stayed in a comfortable silence. “Thank you, Luca...” “It’s the least I can do.” The silence, once again, quickly became awkward. Luca cleared his throat and drank some of the water Hiro had gotten him. “Well... it’s almost 12:00 am, so we should go sleep now... I’ll sleep on the couch.” “No, it’s okay, you can just sleep with me!” Luca choked on the water, coughing. “Luca, what happened, are you okay?” Luca took a deep breath and let it out. “I-I’m fine...” “If you say so.... well, my room is upstairs. Come with me, I’ll show you where it is.”

They went to Hiro’s room. Hiro yawned as he collapse onto the bed. “I’m so tireeeed...” Luca blushed at how adorable Hiro looked right now. Hiro was caught off guard when Luca had kissed him. They pulled apart from the kiss. “L-Luca...?” Luca sat down on Hiro’s bed, covering his red face. “I’m sorry, Hiro, I shouldn’t have done that....” Hiro sat next to Luca. “It’s okay! Um... b-but that makes our relationship a little confusing now, huh...?” He awkwardly laughed. Luca took Hiro’s hand in his and squeezed it tightly before letting go. “It’s fine if you’re not comfortable with this sort of relationship but.... I love you, Hiro. There’s never a moment you’re not on my mind. So while I know this might be... a lot to process at once, I want you to consider it, okay? I’m sorry, I know this is all really selfish of me-“ Hiro interrupted him. “N-No! It’s completely fine! I... feel like we’re really close, but... I’m not sure if I feel the same way- I’M NOT SAYING I DON’T LOVE YOU- um, but I don’t exactly know what my feelings are for you right now...” Luca smiled a little. “If you’re comfortable with it, how about we test it out? So that you can understand your feelings better. Will you... go on a date with me tomorrow, Hiro?” Hiro’s face went red and he covered it with his hands. He slowly nodded. Luca softly chuckled. They eventually went to sleep and the next day came.

Luca woke up first. He quietly walked downstairs, not wanting to wake Hiro up. He sat on the couch, thinking about everything that had happened last night. Hiro eventually came downstairs, stumbling with almost every step. He was very clumsy and looked sort of nervous. “O-Oh, hi, Luca! Good morning!” Luca curiously eyed Hiro. “Something bothering you?” “What...? Oh, it’s nothing! I-I’m just sort of nervous... I’ve never been on a date with anyone before and it’s more nerve wracking than I thought....” Luca smiled. “It’s fine, I’ve never been on a date before, either.” Hiro relaxed a little, it was reassuring he wasn’t the only feeling a bit nervous. “Um, have you figured out what we’re going to do yet?” “Yes. I did some research last night and we should watch a movie, eat ice cream, then we can do something of your choice and go eat dinner.” Hiro nodded. “Okay... then let’s go see what movies are playing right now!”

They went to the theatre and looked at what movies were playing. “Luca, they’re showing a Christmas movie! We have to watch it!” “...You want to watch Frosty the Snowman.....?” Hiro excitedly nodded, his eyes were almost sparkling. Luca laughed and ruffled his hair. “Okay, I’ll go pay for the tickets, then.” Luca walked away and Hiro sat down. Luca came back with the tickets and they went inside to watch the movie. They came out and Hiro happily walked out of the theatre alongside Luca. Luca hesitantly held Hiro’s hand. Hiro smiled at Luca and they continued walking. They arrived at the ice cream stand and Luca let go of Hiro’s hand. Hiro frowned a bit, but paid it no attention. Luca looked at Hiro. “Which ice cream do you want?” “Um... C-Can I share with you?” Luca’s face went red. “O-Okay, sure....” Luca got the ice cream and came back with two plastic spoons and one ice cream. He handed a spoon to Hiro and they both sat down. Luca got a spoonful of ice cream and took a deep breath, sort of nervous. He looked away as he put the spoon near Hiro’s mouth. Luca’s face was extremely red. “Here...” Hiro shyly smiled and ate the ice cream on the spoon. His face was very red, too. Eventually they finished the ice cream. Luca spoke. “What do you want to do, then, Hiro?” Hiro thought for a bit. “Can we battle?” Luca smiled. “I had a feeling that was what you would say.” They battled and, as usual, Hiro won. Luca amusedly sighed. “Let’s go eat dinner now, I guess.” They went to eat dinner. They shared a meal and Luca paid. They walked out of the restaurant and went to go look at the Christmas lights that were out. They held hands as they walked. Hiro blushed. “Uh, L-Luca?” Luca looked at Hiro. “Yes?” “I... I know my feelings for you, now.” Luca took a deep breath in and let it out. Hiro smiled and hugged Luca. “I love you, Luca. I’m sure now.” Luca hugged back and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Yaaay!! Please tell me if you liked it or not, I’m trying my best but be honest please XD


End file.
